Real Story
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Menurut kalian, pelajaran yang paling susah itu apa? Matematika kah atau Fisika kah? Terus pelajaran yang paling nggak penting buat dipelajari. Apa coba? Terus pelajaran yang paling penting dari semua pelajaran. Menurut kalian apa? Sebuah cerita gaje berdasarkan pengalaman Bella sendiri XD


**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Minna, Bella balik lagi dengan cerita one-shoot.

Kazusa : Author, katanya hiatus gimana sih.

Bella : Bella masih hiatus tapi malam ini pengecualian. Karena tadi pagi lomba Bella sudah selesai dan malem ini Bella lampiasin betapa stress-nya Bella akhir-akhir minggu ini lewat fic ini T.T

Akira : Kalau lombanya sudah selesai kenapa author masih hiatus lagi?

Bella : Karena setelah ini Bella gantian stress ikut ulangan mid susulan ditambah sudah ketinggalan materi banyak gara-gara kebanyakan dispen kemarin-kemarin T.T

Karin : Puk puk yang sabar ya author. Ganbatte!

Bella : Makasih. Minna, ini fic pertama Bella yang diambil dari real story Bella sendiri. Ceritanya ini cerita sewaktu Bella ikut pembinaan dan kita terlibat sebuah game yang tidak penting -_- tapi seru XD.

Kazune : Jadi kita meranin tokoh dalam kehidupan Bella.

Bella : Yap betul, kalian bakal berperan sebagai teman Bella di sekolah dan nanti juga ada yang meranin sebagai Bella sendiri.

All (-Bella) : Siapa?

Bella : Kalau Karin nggak mungkin, Bella nggak bawel kayak Karin #ditinjuKarin. Kalau Kazusa, Bella nggak kaku banget kayak dia#ditebasKazusa. Himeka juga, Bella nggak sepolos Himeka#dipelukHimeka. Sedangkan Yura, Bella nggak sedingin Yura#dipelotinYura.

Niimi : Berarti tinggal…

Semuanya menoleh menatap Akira.

Akira : APA?! Jangan bilang aku yang meranin jadi Bella. Ogah agh!

Bella : Sebenarnya Bella nggak nawarin tapi ini perintah. Dan kalau kau nggak mau bersiap-siaplah untuk-

Akira : Ya iya aku mau.

Bella : Bagus, bilang dong dari tadi :D. Oke selain mereka Bella juga undang teman seperjuangan Bella di CM untuk bergabung. Bella pinjem pen name kalian ya.

Akira : Kalau mereka ikut main, kenapa Bella enggak sekalian main juga?

Bella : Enak saja, Bella disini sutradara tahu!

All (-Bella) : Bilang saja biar bisa nyuruh-nyuruh -_-

Bella : Hehehe… oh ya minna, Bella minta maaf mungkin Jin dan Rika nggak banyak muncul disini.

Jin : What kenapa?!

Bella : Karakter teman Bella nggak ada yang narsis tingkat akut sepertimu.

Jin : (langsung pundung di pojokan)

Kazune : Hahaha… baru kali ini aku bahagia main di fic author.

Bella : Oh ya cerita ini nggak sama persis dengan aslinya, ada beberapa yang Bella bumbui.

Kazusa : Memangnya masakan, pakek dibumbui segala -_-

Bella : Sebelum kalian baca ini ada sedikit catatan untuk kalian.

**Group Matematika** : Akira (Bella), Niimi, dan Kazusa

**Group Geo-Sains / Kebumian** : Karin dan Micchi

**Group TIK** : Kazune, Audrey, dan Yura

**Group Biologi** : Himeka dan Meirin

**Group Ekonomi** : Nitsuki dan Ryu

**Group Fisika** : Jin, Ami dan Rika

Bella : Sebenarnya masih ada astronomi, geografi, dan kimia. Tapi itu nggak penting karena mereka nggak terlalu ambil bagian dalam cerita ini. Dan aslinya setiap group harusnya ada tiga orang. Tapi Bella tulis dua kebanyakan soalnya kalau karakternya banyak, pasti kalian pusing sendiri. Bella saja yang buat juga pusing -_-

Kazusa : Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi. Silahkan dibaca!

* * *

**Title : **Real Story

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Real Story~ © Bella-chan

**Rated :** K+

**Genre : **Humor ; Parody (maybe -_-)

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Menurut kalian, pelajaran yang paling susah itu apa? Matematika kah atau Fisika kah? Terus pelajaran yang paling nggak penting buat dipelajari. Apa coba? Terus pelajaran yang paling penting dari semua pelajaran. Menurut kalian apa? Sebuah cerita gaje berdasarkan pengalaman Bella sendiri XD

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Real Story~**

**Akira POV**

Cerita ini dimulai ketika aku berangkat menuju ke sekolahanku tercinta dimana aku menghabiskan masa SMA-ku disini. Tempat dimana aku menuntut ilmu dan mencari teman. Dan tak lupa juga mencari pacar XD. Oke coret saja kalimat terakhir tadi.

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, karena hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari dari mimpi buruk bagi semua pelajar. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan akan diadakan ulangan mid semester untuk kelas 10 dan 11. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa kelas 12 tidak, itu karena mereka sedang disibukkan oleh persiapan UN. Tapi bukan itu yang aku pusingkan sekarang. Yang aku pusingkan adalah KENAPA HARI INI ADA UPACARA BENDERA?! Jeritku dalam hati.

Padahal minggu-minggu sebelumnya tidak pernah ada upacara. Bisa dibilang ini adalah upacara bendera pertama kami pada semester dua ini. Karena kemarin-kemarin sekolahku atau lebih tepat kotaku selalu diguyur hujan deras bahkan halamannya sampai ada yang banjir hingga membuat sekolahku terlalu malas untuk upacara#plakjangantiruadeganini. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, inikan ulangan mid. Kenapa bisa-bisanya pak tua(baca:Kepala sekolah) itu ngadain upacara. Mau bikin murid-muridnya kepanasan terus pingsan dan nggak konsen waktu ngerjain ulangan. Kalau benar memang kayak gitu, aku bakal siap-siap bikin spanduk terus demo di depan sekolah#plak.

Langsung saja aku buru-buru menuju ke kelaskuku yang letaknya paling pojok tapi strategis karena dekat sama kantin :D. Begitu aku masuk, kalian tahu kalimat apa yang aku ucapin pada teman-temanku.

"EGH ADA YANG BAWA TOPI ENGGAK?"

Beberapa temanku yang memang berangkatnya selalu pagi langsung menatapku horror seakan baru saja melihat kuntilanak di depannya. Kenapa?! Karena ini baru jam 6.15 dan keadaan kelasku saat itu masih sepi sekitaran empat anak. Gimana mereka nggak shock. Aku masuk-masuk langsung banting pintu dan teriak di depan kelas di saat semua teman-temanku sedang belajar untuk ulangan nanti.

"Heehhh ada upacara ya. Kamu dikasih tahu siapa?" tanya salah satu temanku.

"Aku nggak dikasih tahu, tapi aku lihat tadi mic dan mimbarnya sudah ditata di lapangan," jelasku yang sudah tenang. Jujur saja capek juga pagi-pagi sudah lari marathon terus teriak-teriak. Ditambah lagi bawa beban tas 1 kilo di punggung.

"Kayaknya Akira benar, hari ini ada upacara," tambah temanku yang sedang melihat dari jendela kelasku yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan.

"Mati aku, aku kan nggak bawa topi!" seru teman sebangkuku seraya menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku juga nggak bawa, aku kirain nggak ada upacara kayak kemarin-kemarin. Makanya sekarang aku mau pinjam topi," ujarku seraya meletakkan tasku di bangkuku. "Ada yang bawa topi nggak?" tanyaku lagi pada semua penghuni di kelas. Bisa dibilang cuma tiga orang saja.

"Aku kan pakek kerudung, jadi nggak perlu dan bawa topi." Aku dan sahabatku memandang ke teman kami lainnya.

"Aku juga." Akhirnya aku dan sahabatku memandang teman kami yang tersisa dengan penuh harap.

"Sori ya, aku cuma bawa satu dan aku pakek sendiri." Kami berdua langsung menghela napas pasrah. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak kehabisan akal. Kami berdua langsung mengambil hape kami masing-masing dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada beberapa teman kami yang belum datang untuk membawakan kami topi. Bisa dibilang pagi itu aku menghabiskan pulsa sekitar 2000 untuk sebuah topi T.T

Dan untung saja kami sms orang banyak, karena yang benar-benar membawakan topi hanya dua orang. Dan tentu saja sudah jelas langsung kami_ booking_ untukku dan sahabatku.

Tet… tet… tet…

Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi pertanda bahwa upacara akan dimulai. Berhubung ulangan pertama kami adalah biologi. Bisa ditebak kami mengikuti upacara dengan membawa buku di saku masing-masing(emang muat -_-?). Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau kami kurang belajar, tapi masalahnya bab yang diujikan ada lima bab. Padahal ini baru mid semester tapi guru kami sudah membebani kami dengan bab sebanyak itu. Padahal satu bab sendiri bisa berjumlah tiga puluh halaman. Kalau ditotal 30x5=150 halaman. Mana itu tulisan semua lagi. Jadi nggak heran kalau kami diam-diam mengikuti upacara sambil belajar(PERINGATAN : JANGAN TIRU ADEGAN INI!) dan lebih hebatnya lagi kelas kami tidak ketahuan oleh para guru atau OSIS sama sekali :D. Tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu kok. Ada beberapa yang cuek bebek saja kayak aku. Bukan karena aku jago biologi ya. Tapi karena aku sudah pasti nggak ikut ulangan biologi. Kenapa bisa begitu, itu karena...

"… dan untuk anak-anak yang sudah ditunjuk untuk mengikuti OSK kalian diberikan dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti mid semester minggu ini…"

Tuh kan baru saja dibahas, Kepala sekolahku sudah menjelaskannya dalam pidatonya.

"Hah jadi percuma dong kemarin aku belajar," gumam temanku yang berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Bukannya kemarin aku sudah bilang ya kalau kita nggak bakal ikut mid," bisikku padanya.

"Iya sih, tapi kan aku pengen jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu kita disuruh mid," balasnya dengan bisikan pula.

"Kalau itu sih salahmu sendiri."

Setelah mendengarkan pidato panjang dari pak kepsek. Meski pidato beliau diabaikan oleh kelasku karena pada sibuk ngapalin biologi#plak (ampuni dosa-dosa kami pak#sungkem). Akhirnya kami diperkenankan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Seperti biasa, setiap habis upacara. Begitu masuk kelas, tempat yang paling rame adalah dibawah kipas angin. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan teman-temanku ini.

Aku pun langsung duduk manis di bangkuku dan sahabatku yang jadi teman sebangkuku ini masih terus berkomat-kamit merapalkan mantra-mantra biologi yang aku yakini belum tentu keluar dalam tes nanti.

Akhirnya mimpi buruk kami benar-benar dimulai begitu guru kami memasuki kelas kami yang merupakan pemenang kelas paling bersih tahun ini. Meski pada kenyataannya bersihnya waktu penilaian lomba saja#plak XD.

"Yak bukunya ditutup sekarang. Tas ditaruh di depan!" seru guruku yang bersemangat untuk melihat wajah stress kami. "Oh ya yang ikut OSK silahkan keluar!" tambahnya lagi.

Merasa perintah itu ditujukan padaku, aku langsung mengemasi barang-barangku begitu juga dengan beberapa temanku yang bernasib sama pula. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu temanku mengangkat tangannya.

"Pak, boleh lihat soalnya dulu?" Meski pertanyaannya kurang ajar, tapi aku tahu temanku itu cuma bercanda.

"Boleh," jawab guruku itu seraya tersenyum.

"HEEEHHH?!" Sontak saja semua yang dapat dispensasi langsung menjerit kaget. "Tapi nanti sewaktu kalian tes susulan, soalnya saya ubah jadi lebih sulit," tambah beliau.

Dan tentu saja kami semua langsung di-PHP oleh guru kita sendiri. Setelah berpamitan dengan guru kami itu dan tak lupa memberi ucapan semangat pada teman-teman kami yang akan bertempur dengan lima puluh soal biologi.

Begitu sampai diluar kelas, kami bertemu dengan beberapa siswa yang juga bernasib sama seperti kami, di depak keluar dari kelasnya sendiri. Setelah menemukan group-nya masing-masing. Group fisika, group astronomi dan group kimia segera menuju ke pangkalannya masing-masing alias lab mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi kita kemana nih?" tanya Kazusa yang merupakan siswi kelas sebelah.

"Hmm… berhubung kita nggak punya lab sendiri, gimana kalau kita ke perpus saja seperti biasanya," usul Micchi.

"Ide bagus," sahut Meirin.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga. Kau kan anak biologi, kenapa nggak pergi ke labmu sendiri?" tanyaku sweatdrop.

"Hehehehe…" Meirin hanya nyengir nggak jelas.

Akhirnya kami yang tidak mempunyai lab sendiri ditambah dengan dua group asing a.k.a anak biologi dan anak TIK segera bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan. Berhubung kami memang sudah sering pembinaan disini. Kami jadi sudah kenal dekat dengan petugas perpustakaan. Jadi beliau tidak menaruh curiga pada kami yang datang sewaktu ulangan mid sedang berlangsung. Bisa dibilang ini merupakan pangkalan terbaik. Kalian tanya kenapa, karena disini selain ada AC-nya disini juga ada hotspot gratis yang kecepatannya lumayan cepat. Makanya nggak heran beberapa dari kami yang memang tidak punya lab sendiri menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pangkalan kami. Bahkan yang sudah punya lab sendiri pun ada yang masih suka kesasar kesini -_-.

Group Biologi, geografi, dan ekonomi segera menempati bangku yang ada di sana. Sedangkan aku yang bergabung di group matematika bersama dengan anak kebumian dan TIK segera menempati tempat favorit kami yaitu karpet terbang egh salah maksudnya karpet biasa. Alasan kami memilih tempat ini karena kami bisa selonjoran sepuas kami disini dan tempat ini termasuk daerah pojok di perpustakaan.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan begitu duduk di sana adalah mengeluarkan laptop kesayanganku dan mendownload banyak anime. Mumpung gratisan :D. Sambil menunggu downloadtanku selesai. Aku segera mengeluarkan kertas-kertas latihan soalku kemarin. Mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal yang belum aku kerjakan. Karena aku tahu guru pembimbing kami sedang sibuk ngurusin ulangan mid ditambah dengan pemetaan kelas 12. Jadi ceritanya kami disuruh belajar sendiri gitu.

1 jam berikutnya. Kami masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku dan latihan soal yang berada di hadapan kami.

1 jam berikutnya lagi. Kami sibuk berdiskusi dengan teman lain untuk penyelesaian masalah beberapa soal yang belum bisa kami kerjakan.

1 jam berikutnya lagi dan lagi. Kami mulai mencoba mencari kesibukan lain seperti main game di hape, dengerin music pakek headset atau seperti aku yang sibuk mengecek hasil downloadtanku. XD.

1 jam berikutnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Semuanya sudah benar-benar sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tapi bukan sibuk belajar lho, tapi...

"Hah benar-benar deh. Mereka pasti langsung menang OSK deh. Olimpiade Sains Kebo," ujar Kazusa seraya menatap Micchi dan juga Karin yang sudah tepar duluan.

Benar-benar deh masak mereka tidurnya pulas banget di karpet . Mereka menjadikan tas mereka sebagai bantal mereka masing-masing. Kalau sampai mereka ketahuan sama petugas perpustakaan mereka pasti dimarahin. Dikirain ngilerin karpet kesayangannya XD.

"Mereka masih mending, coba lihat tuh anak biologi. Mereka malah OSK. Olimpiade Sains K-popan," ujar Audrey yang mengintip dari balik rak buku.

Aku dan Kazusa langsung ikut-ikutan mengintip dari balik rak. Terlihat Himeka dan Karin sibuk dugeman sendiri. Gila tuh anak, ini kan di perpus. Bisa-bisanya K-popan disini. Emang pada dasarnya maniak K-pop. Nggak di kelas, nggak di rumah. K-popan terus. Tapi yang membuat kami terbengong-bengong adalah Himeka, yang dikenal oleh banyak orang sebagai anak yang kalem dan manis. Ternyata maniak K-pop juga. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Kalau Meirin sih kami sudah nggak kaget terutama yang sekelas sama aku yang notabennya merupakan teman sekelas Meirin. Di kelas, Meirin sudah terkenal sebagai ratunya K-pop dan dance. Kalau aku, mungkin di kelas aku terkenal sebagai ratunya anime dan komik. Tapi setidaknya aku nggak separah Meirin sampai joget-joget sendiri di perpus lagi. Kalau aku lebih suka _still cool _saja tapi kalau sudah bahas anime pasti yang paling heboh diriku ini XD.

"Daripada kalian ngintip kayak gitu. Coba lihat teman sebelah kalian sendiri!" seru Kazune yang masih bertahan dengan buku di tangannya.

Kami langsung memandang Niimi yang duduk paling pojok sendiri. Dan kalian tahu dia sedang apa.

"WTH! Nih anak malah baca komik, aku kirain dari tadi sibuk ngerjain soal," ujar Kazusa tak habis pikir.

"Habisnya aku lama-lama puyeng ngerjain soal matem terus dari kemarin," sahutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari komiknya.

"Sekarang gantian OSK, Olimpiade Sains Komik. Akira, kamu nggak ikutan juga?" tanya Audrey tapi dengan nada yang terkesan menyindir.

Aku langsung menghampiri Niimi. "Niimi, kamu bawa komik lagi. Aku pinjem dong!"

GUBRAK

Langsung saja Kazusa, Audrey, dan Kazune bersweatdrop ria.

"Maaf, aku cuma bawa satu doang," jawabnya datar.

"Yah…" Aku menghela napas sedih.

"Tapi emang bener deh kayaknya lama-lama kita jadi bosen sendiri. Sudah nggak ada yang ngajar kita. Tahu gini mending kita ikut ulangan mid daripada ulangan susulan," terang Kazusa.

"Aku malah mending ikut ulangan susulan. Aku pengen lihat gimana nasib orang-orang yang biasanya minta contekan sama kita sewaktu ulangan. Pasti sekarang dia bingung setengah mati," jelasku yang sudah muncul dua tanduk di kepalaku(?).

Kazusa dan Audrey yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Bahkan Niimi sampai menghentikan aktivitas membaca komiknya saking shocknya begitu melihat sisi lainku. Mungkin karena dia adik kelasku, jadinya ia tidak terlalu banyak mengenalku. Mungkin dia hanya tahu aku sebagai kakak kelas yang baik, ramah, alim, dan sekilas tampak pendiam. Tak tahunya aku juga sama gilanya kayak teman satu sekelasku yang kebetulan satu spesies denganku. Contohnya saja Meirin, Karin, dan Micchi. Wah pokoknya tidak ada yang bisa ngalahin kegilaan mereka. Tanpa mereka kelasku pasti terasa krik krik.

"Gimana kalau kita main game!" seru Micchi yang rupanya sudah bangun dari alam kuburnya#ditebasMicchi.

"Hah… game apa?" tanya Kazune merasa terganggu karena setahunya Micchi itu yang paling gila di antara semua anak sekelasku.

"Tenang saja, game ini normal kok. Tidak melanggar hak asasi manusia," jelas Micchi seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kazune.

"Memangnya game seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Audrey yang merasa sedikit tertarik.

"Kita akan lakukan pertandingan debat!" seru Micchi riang gembira sejahtera sentosa#plak.

"Haahhh…." Aku, Kazusa, Audrey kontan langsung cengo seketika.

"Apanya yang seru?" tanya Kazune sedikit bingung.

"Kita debat untuk nentuin mata pelajaran apa yang paling hebat. Tentunya kalian harus mendukung bidang kalian masing-masing," jelas Micchi.

"Ohh gitu," ucap Audrey mangut-mangut.

"Kalau gitu aku menolak berpatisipasi!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Egh kenapa Akira?" tanya Micchi heran.

"Masalahnya sudah jelas kami yang kalah, secara matematika apanya yang bisa dibanggain," sewotku.

"Terus kenapa kamu masuk matematika kalau begitu?" tanya Kazune.

"Entahlah, takdir mungkin," jawabku setengah-setengah.

"Yah nggak asik agh kalau gitu. Niimi, Kazusa kalian ikut kan?" tanya Micchi pada dua anak matematika lainnya.

"Aku ikut kalau Akira ikut," jawab Kazusa.

"Aku juga," sahut Niimi ikut-ikutan.

"Heh, apa-apaan itu. Kenapa kalian pada ngikut aku!" seruku shock.

"Mau gimana lagi. Aku nggak terlalu jago kalau disuruh debat," terang Kazusa.

"Aku juga sekarang lagi nggak mood," tambah Niimi.

"Agh kalian nggak asik di-"

"Kalau gitu anak matematika payah semua. Aku tahu kalau matematika itu yang paling sulit dan bikin enek ketimbang mapel lainnya. Tapi setidaknya sebagai anak matematika, kalian banggain sedikit lah apa kelebihan matematika," ujar Kazune dengan nada menyebalkan.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Duh gimana nih, habisnya aku bingung. Karena aku memang nggak tahu apa yang bisa dibanggain dari matematika, aku sendiri saja dulu heran kenapa aku bisa masuk matematika.

"Oke, kami ikut!" seru Niimi seraya menutup komik yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Sepertinya emosinya mulai terpancing. Wah kayaknya rencana Kazune sukses besar :D.

Wajahku langsung sumringah dan Kazusa langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, meski kau pernah juara debat. Bukan berarti kau akan bisa menang dengan mudah," sahut Micchi.

"Justru menang saja sudah keajaiban bagi kami, karena probabilitas kami bisa menang hanya sekitar sepuluh persen," ujar Niimi seraya tersenyum.

"Yee yang anak matem, ngomongnya pakek probabilitas segala," goda Audrey.

"Tentu saja secara di matematika. Kita harus memikirkan segalanya dan memikirkan berapa peluang yang bisa didapat dengan begitu kita bisa memikirkan berapa kemungkinan cara kita agar bisa merupah sepuluh persen itu menjadi seratus persen," jelas Niimi panjang kali lebar.

Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Niimi. Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti.

"Yah yah terserah kau saja, tapi nggak seru juga kalau tiga mapel doang. Gimana kalau kita ajak mapel lain?" usul Micchi.

"Setuju, kalau gitu aku panggilin mereka dulu," ujar Audrey seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri anak geografi, ekonomi, dan tentunya anak biologi yang masih asyik K-popan sendiri -_-".

Sedangkan Micchi, ia langsung membangunkan temang seperjuangannya Karin yang masih ngebo saja. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa ngalahin ketangguhannya(?) untuk tidur dimanapun dan dikapanpun :D. Setelah dibangunin dengan susah payah, akhirnya Karin bangun juga.

"Pagi," ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya.

'Nih anak, tidur pules bener,' batin kami sweatdrop -_-".

Setelah menjelaskan permainan yang akan kami mainkan. Mata Karin langsung bersinar terang seterang lampu ph*l*ps. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan datanglah Audrey bersama dengan Meirin, Himeka, Nitsuki, dan Ryu.

"Sudah selesai K-popannya," sindirku pada Meirin.

Meirin hanya nyengir menanggapinya.

"Lho, yang anak geografi mana?" tanya Micchi bingung.

"Mereka kayaknya lagi serius belajar, jadi nggak enak gangguinnya," jelas Audrey.

"Oh ya sudah lima kelompok sudah cukup kok," ujar Micchi.

"Lho yang anak fisika, kimia, sama astronomi nggak diajak?" tanya Ryu.

"Memangnya kamu mau manggil mereka di lab. Sudahlah segini saja sudah cukup. Lagipula itu fisika, kimia, astronomi jelas saja mereka bakal kalah," terang Micchi.

"Yee situ mau nyindir kita ya," ucapku kesal.

"Niatnya memang gitu," balas Micchi seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Aku langsung melemparnya dengan buku yang ada di hadapanku pada Micchi. Tapi Micchi hanya terkikik geli menghadapi seranganku ini.

"Kurasa sudah kelihatan siapa yang kalah!" seru Nitsuki tiba-tiba.

"Pasti anak matem," sahut Meirin.

"Ya iyalah, kalau seandainya masih ada anak fisika. Pasti kadidatnya diantara dua itu. Tapi berhubung nggak ada anak fisika yah sudah jelas kan gimana hasil akhirnya," terang Ryu.

Hei hei, ini sudah dimulai ya pertandingannya. Tapi… tapi kenapa mereka memojokkan anak matem. Mereka sekongkol ya buat bully kita T.T

Aku langsung menatap harap-harap cemas pada Niimi. Seakan tahu kalau ada yang memperhatikannya. Dia langsung menoleh padaku, aku langsung berusaha mengirimkan sinyal kepadanya lewat telepati XD. Tampak Niimi menghela napas panjang sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku.

"Memang benar sih mungkin diantara semua mapel yang paling susah itu diantara matematika dan fisika secara umum," terang Niimi.

Kazusa langsung menyenggol bahu Niimi. "Heh, maksudmu apa. Kau mau kita kalah?" bisik Kazusa.

"Bentar aku belum selesai ngomong," balas Niimi sambil berbisik pula. "Tapi meski susah tapi matematika itu mapel yang paling penting diantara semua mapel. Coba deh fisika pasti ada hitungan integral, turunan bahkan persamaan garis singgung. Kimia juga pasti hitung-hitungan juga apalagi ekonomi, TIK juga begitupun dengan astronomi, kebumian, dan Geografi. Pasti ada materi yang disuruh ngitung kecepatan cahaya, curah hujan, dll. Bahkan biologi pun yang isinya hapalan doang itu saja ada hitungan perbandingan dan peluang sewaktu bab genetika. Iya kan?"

Semua yang mendengarnya pidato panjang dari Niimi langsung speechless. Hebat benar nih anak. Baru kelas 10 tapi ngomongnya pintar juga. Nggak heran jadi juara debat. Tapi bukan namanya Micchi, Karin, Kazune, Meirin namanya yang langsung menyerah begitu saja. Masak kalah sama adik kelas, mau dibawa kemana muka mereka.

"Memang sih, tapi menurutku mapel matematika kurang kerjaan banget. Sudah ngitung panjang-panjang tahu-tahunya isinya nol. Kalau nol sih masih mending, nah kalau himpunan kosong baru bikin dongkol banget," ujar Kazune.

Aku tersenyum miris. Memang benar sih apa kata Kazune. Secara Kazune dulu kan anak matematika tapi semester dua langsung berpaling jadi anak TIK. Jadi dia pasti paham betul gimana penderitaan jadi anak matem T.T. Seharusnya dulu aku ikut pindah sewaktu Kazune pindah. Bodohnya diriku, tapi sudahlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hadapi saja yang sudah jadi jalan takdir kita.

"Lebih kuker lagi anak fisika, ngapain apel jatuh dari pohon dihitung segala. Nggak penting banget," balas Niimi enteng.

**Di lab fisika**

"Hattcchiii…."

"Egh kamu kenapa Jin, sakit?" tanya Rika.

"Enggak, entah kenapa perasaanku nggak enak," jawab Jin.

"Aku juga, tiba-tiba aku merinding sendiri. Jangan-jangan disini ada hantunya lagi," sahut Ami.

**Kembali ke perpus**

Good job Niimi, lanjutkan terus. Aku mendukungmu! :D

"Kayaknya dari tadi matem saja yang diserang terus gimana kalau gantian anak kebumian," saranku.

Micchi dan Karin langsung tegang.

"Akira, jangan panggil mereka dengan sebutan anak kebumian!" seru Meirin tiba-tiba.

"Hah, memangnya mau dipanggil apa lagi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Panggil saja ahli kubur. Hahahaha." Sontak saja kami langsung tertawa mendengar pernyataan Meirin. Sedangkan Micchi dan Karin hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Heh ahli virus, diam saja kenapa!" seru Micchi kesal.

"Apa kau bilang ahli kubur. Ahli virus darimana coba?" sewot Meirin tidak terima.

"Oh gitu maksudnya, aku ngerti sekarang. Kalau gitu Nitsuki ahli hutang," ucap Himeka sambil menunjuk Nitsuki.

"Apa kau bilang! Aku nggak pernah ngutang tahu?!" protes Nitsuki.

"Hei hei ini perpus tahu, bisa dikecilkan sedikit volum-"

"Diam kau ahli pascal?!" potong Nitsuki.

Kazune hanya menghela napas panjang. "Gimana pendapatmu ahli peluang?" tanya Kazune pada Niimi.

"Entahlah gimana kalau tanya sama nona hacker. Sedari tadi kelihatannya dia sibuk sendiri," balas Niimi.

Kazune langsung menatap teman sekelompoknya yang sedari tadi keberadaannya dilupakan. Bahkan Kazune hampir lupa kalau ada Yura disini.

"Oh ya aku lupa kalau ada Yura di TIK," ucap Audrey polos.

Kalau aku jadi Yura, perkataannya Audrey sangat ngejleb di hati.

"Kenapa tuan sok jenius? Merasa terganggu?" tanya Yura yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di hadapannya pada Niimi.

"Sudahlah, kalau pacaran jangan disini," ujar Kazusa yang jadi orang di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kami nggak pacaran?!" teriak Niimi dan Yura serempak.

"Cie cie yang ngomongnya kompakan," goda Micchi yang rupanya menemukan bahan ledekan baru.

Yura hanya men-death glare ke arah Micchi. Meski dia baru anak kelas sepuluh dan sekelas juga sama Niimi tapi dia tidak pernah takut sama kakak kelas. Bisa dibilang dia cuek bebek saja mau itu kakak kelas adik kelas. Baginya itu sama saja.

"Sudah selesai nih, kalau begitu biologi yang menang. Yeee…!" seru Meirin senang.

"Enak saja, dari mana tuh biologi menang. Dari Hongkong. Isinya hapalan doang dan hapalan nggak semuanya penting lagi. Ngapain kita ngapalin nama-nama latin terus siklus pertumbuhan lumut, ganggang, macam-macamlah pokoknya," terang Karin.

"Tapi kan biologi berguna untuk kehidupan kita. Lewat biologi kita jadi tahu caranya mengawetkan makanan, nama-nama penyakit dan cara menghindarinya, dan masih banyak lagi deh pokoknya," ujar Nitsuki promosi(?).

"Lebih berguna lagi ekonomi dong, kalau belajar ekonomi. Kita bisa belajar untung rugi, dijamin kita bakal cepat kaya," ujar Ryu tak mau kalah.

Jujur saja, bagian ini aku nggak terlalu menangkap maksud temanku itu. Apa hubungannya coba? -_-

"Kalian semua salah, yang paling berguna itu TIK. Coba bayangin tanpa TIK tidak bakal ada hape a*dro*d sekarang bahkan permainan flap*y b*rd pun yang suka kalian mainan itu kan hasil dari kerja anak-anak TIK," jelas Kazune bangga.

"Betul, aku setuju banget sama Kazune. Tanpa TIK tidak ada masa depan di dunia ini," tambah Audrey.

"Lebih berguna juga matematika. Sekarang aku tanya kalau kalian nggak bisa hitung-hitungan memangnya kalian bisa apa coba. Pada dasarnya matematika adalah bahasa sains. Kita perlu belajar matematika terlebih dahulu untuk belajar materi lain," jelasku yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdebat juga.

"Selain itu orang yang jago di matematikanya kadang mudah beradaptasi dengan mapel lain. Buktinya Kazune dan Meirin, dulu kalian anak matem kan tapi kalian pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah. Tapi kalian bisa sukses di mapel baru kalian. Kazune di TIK dan Meirin di biologi. Bukannya itu menandakan kalau anak matem itu pinter-pinter," tambah Niimi.

"Sombongnya kumat lagi," ledek Yura.

"Sudah sudah, aku tahu mapel apa yang paling penting dari semua mapel," ucap Kazusa menengahi.

"Apa, jangan bilang kalau matem ya?" tanya Karin was was.

"Enggak juga, bukan berarti matem nggak penting ya. Semua mapel itu penting, entah itu biologi, TIK, ekonomi, kebumian, geografi, fisika, kimia, dan astronomi. Semua mapel itu pasti mempunyai kegunaan masing-masing," terang Kazusa. "Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ryu yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tapi menurutku yang paling penting dari semua mapel itu semua adalah pelajaran agama," jawab Kazusa seraya tersenyum manis.

GUBRAK

"Hah kok bisa?" tanya Audrey bingung.

"Soalnya kalau otak pintar tapi imannya nggak kuat sama saja nggak ada gunanya," jelas Kazusa.

"Aku setuju sama Kazusa, percuma otak pintar tapi kelakuannya buruk. Kazusa, aku nggak nyangka kamu jago ngomong juga?" tanyaku heran.

"Egh aku cuma asal ngomong, habis kalau nggak digituin kalian pasti nggak selesai-selesai kan. Bisa-bisa nanti kita debat sampai pulang sekolah," ujar Kazusa.

"Oke deh, kalau agama aku setuju. Agama itu penting!" seru Micchi.

"Meski jumlah mapel kita banyak, aku yakin semua itu penting. Pasti suatu saat akan berguna juga," tambah Kazune.

"Yah meskipun nanti sewaktu kita masuk universitas ada beberapa yang nggak berguna juga," sahut Karin.

"Tapi setidaknya kita jadi tahu banyak," balas Meirin.

"Jadi kita nggak bakal kepo lagi sama sesuatu. kenapa coklat rasanya manis, kenapa jamu rasanya pahit," tambah Ryu.

"Gara-gara kamu ngomongin makanan, aku jadi lapar," sahut Audrey.

"Benar juga, dari tadi kita ngomong terus. Ya sudah kita makan bareng-bareng yuk," ajak Nitsuki.

"Ayo! Kita ajak juga anak fisika, kimia, sama astronomi. Aku yakin mereka pasti kuker habis," usul Karin.

"Oke, kalau begitu berangkat!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Gimana minna, seru nggak ceritanya?

Kazusa : Biasa saja author.

Bella : Hehehe gomen ya kalau jelek, Bella buatnya saja cuma dua jaman mungkin ditambah otak Bella yang sudah error gara-gara tadi bertempur habis-habisan dengan soal matem -_-

Akira : Menurut kalian sendiri, pelajaran apa yang paling susah?

Niimi : Sebutkan alasannya juga ya.

Karin : Emang kenapa, mau survey?

Bella : Iya dong, biar kita tahu pendapat dari masyarakat luas. Mungkin kalau SMP, pelajaran matematika ya. Tapi kalau SMA, Bella lebih setuju kalau fisika pelajaran paling susah. Otak Bella langsung panas setiap pelajaran fisika. Kayaknya Bella alergi deh sama tuh pelajaran T.T

Kazune : Kayaknya otak author perlu diluruskan(?) deh.

All (-Bella dan Kazune) : Setuju!

Bella : Oke, kalau gitu Bella balik hiatus lagi ya. Bye minna~ (langsung berteleportasi)

Kazusa : Dasar author, datang tak diundang. Pulang tak diantar.

Akira : Emang author jalangkung -_-"

Karin : Kalau gitu aku yang tutup ya.

Kazune : Terserah kau saja.

Karin : Berhubung author sudah kembali ke alamnya. Aku mau ngucapin arigatou sudah membaca fic ini sampai akhir.

Akira : Untuk kelanjutan fic author lainnya. Mohon bersabar menunggu ya.

Kazusa : Kalau author sudah selesai ulangan susulan dan merampungkan tugas-tugas yang ditinggalkannya. Author bakal balik lagi kok.

Niimi : Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya.

Kazusa : Kalau gitu~

All : Sampai jumpa lagi minna.


End file.
